The invention relates to an ear piercing earring for decorating ears of women, and more particularly to a method of reusing an ear piercing earring and an ear piercing earring suitable for reuse.
In general, an ear piercing earring is conventionally constructed so that a piercing pin is inserted through a throughhole formed at an earlobe and is securely engaged with a clutch, called a catcher, to mount the ear piercing earring on the earlobe. Once the conventional ear piercing earring of such construction is used, it is generally discarded because it is not suitable for reuse. Nevertheless, when it is to be forcibly reused, the piercing pin is reinserted through the original through-hole of the earlobe without modifying the piercing pin of the ear piercing earring.
Unfortunately, the reuse of the ear piercing earring in such a manner as described above causes a user to suffer a great deal of pain and/or inconvenience during the earring remounting operation. Thus, the user is unwilling to reuse the ear piercing earring. This results in the manufacturing of an ear piercing earring of a low cost being utilized because an ear piercing earring which has high quality and exhibits a decorative value of a high level is not readily accepted by the user because of the public's reluctance to reuse the prior art ear piercing earring. Accordingly, an ear piercing earring which is adapted for reuse is desired.